CCB: Nutcase's Story
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: Set before Gantz Gun's Brawl fanfic. Before the Heartless attacked Toon Town, another crises hit the city, and another human rose to the challenge to save that what saved him.
1. Prolouge: New Horizon

Hey everyone, Nutcase here. I'm back after a virus attack, and I have a new story! This one is based on my friend, Gantz Gun's Cartoon Crossovers Brawl. This story is a prequel, telling the tale of Nutcase S. Ball, who is one of Gantz's supporting characters in his story.

In this story, it will tell the adventure I got myself into when I came to Toon Town, which will answer questions as to how a human can do the stunts mentioned in Gantz's story. There's gonna be 4th wall breaking, impossible situations, and the laws of physics have decided to take a vacation.

As far as cartoon characters in my story, this is a mix of Looney Toons, Tiny Toons, perhaps a few disney characters, and one other crossover that'll ultimately be the main plot of the story (which will be kept secret for now).

Now, I know my past stories are riddled with spelling/grammar errors but that wasn't really my fault. My old computer lacked spell check. My new one does, so no worries on that front everyone. I also know self inserts are overdone, so bear with me and please don't throw harsh judgement because I took this route with the story. I've been working hard on this story, and if there are any flaws I prefer not to be flamed over it.

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge: New Horizons**

Toon Town. A special city home to all sorts of Cartoon characters, otherwise known as Toons.

At one point in time in this town's history, it along with the world it resided in along with all it's people nearly faced total destruction when a maniacle and insane Toon tried to erase it from existance. His plan would have worked if not for the heroic efforts of a Toon rabbit named Roger and his best friend, a famed Hollywood detective named Eddie Valiant.

Toon Town nowadays is not soley home to Toons, as there are humans living here too. Some visit the town because it's a fun place to visit. Others come because of business, since humans make cartoons which the Toons themselve star in. But there are some who have come to find this place home sweet home.

There are many reasons people choose to live here. This story will take us into the mind of one such individual who has had little sucsess in fitting in with his kind in the real world of Earth and in the process ends up on the adventure of a lifetime.

The young man in question is eighteen years old, stands about six feet tall, has an average build for a man his age, and has been out of high school for at least six months. The young man, whom for the purposes of this story we wont divulge his real name.

* * *

**(AN: Hey, he's based on me after all, I'm not gonna say my real name over the internet! I'm crazy, not stupid!)**

* * *

_**  
**_  
The young man drove around town, looking for a good place to live. Under normal circumstances, he would have 'looked before he lept' so to speak, but at the point in time of this young man's life he couldn't afford to wait. The young man had trouble fitting in with the rules the real world had.

He wasn't a troublemaker of any kind, but he often saw a flaw in the logic that many businesses put out when laying down guidelines for their employees to follow. As such, he never could keep a job long enough because he actually thought compared to other people. Sadly, the world today doesn't tolerate independant thought on almost anything.

Combined with a number of other problems plauging the young man's life, he grew tired of it all and seeked refuge for himself. He remembered Toon Town was more welcoming towards people who were different from other folks, so he decided to move from his parents' home to relieve their troubles.

One would call this move escapism, but if one were to look in this young man's life and see the hardships endured, you really can't blame him for his decision.

At the current time, the young man kept seeing apartments with no vacancy. Things were beginning to look hopeless for the boy.

When he stepped out of the van to head to a local resturaunt to get a bite to eat, a Toon saw the sad look on the boy's face and said, "Why the long face, doc?"

To be continued...

* * *

Now if you can't figure out who spoke at the end, you're not a real cartoon fan. Sorry, but it's true. Anyway, keep your eyes open for chapter two!


	2. Meeting Bugs

Now this chapter's a bit sad and depressing for a humor story, but I gaurentee it picks up from here. I wanted to do it this way so people could identify with the character.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Bugs**

The boy whipped around suddenly to look at the person talking to him, and he almost stopped breathing. While although he should have expected it since this was Toon Town, he almost couldn't believe who he was looking at; it was Bugs Bunny, the undisputed number one cartoon icon in the universe.

Bugs looked at the young man and said, "Why the silent treatment? Is something on my face?"

The young man shook his head to regain his senses, and said, "No no, it's just that I'm new in town and I never expected to meet you of all people on my first day."

Bugs smiled and said, "Moving in, huh? Then why so upset?"

The young man then said, "I was heading in to get something to eat. Care to join me? I'll tell you the story over lunch."

"Sure thing doc, I was a little hungry anyway. You got good taste coming to this place, by the way. They serve the best carrot burgers in town." Bugs said happily.

The young man and the Toon rabbit went into the diner, which was called the Dine N' Dash. The sign over the door had a picture of Wiley E. Coyote wearing a napkin around his neck with a knife and fork in his hands chasing the Road Runner to emphasize the name of the place.

Bugs and the young man sat down at a table, and before long a waitress took their orders. Bugs then asked, "So kid, what's the story?"

"It's a long story but I'll try to shorten it. You see, the real world as I'm sure you know is a tough place to live. I myself have had trouble fitting in even though I have a fair amount of friends back home. Most of my teachers growing up thought I was weird because I always did things differently than what they wanted, even though I always ended up with the results they wanted."

The young man looked out the window, a troubled expression on his face. "...There are also some...other issues I'm not comfortable talking about..."

Bugs had a concerned look on his face when he heard those words. He then said, "Could you lay down a hint?"

The young man hesitated to speak his mind, but he gave in considering how persistant Bugs can be. He then said, "Like many kids growing up, I had issue with bullies. But there was one group that I encountered that pushed bullying to a barbaric extreme."

Bugs, in an effort to curb his worry, said, "Come on, it couldn't be that bad!"

The young man then said, "I felt like you whenever you're trying to get away from those trigger-happy hunters during hunting season, Bugs."

Bugs's face went pale, thinking about a younger version of this kid he met being chased by a mob like he himself was on almost a daily basis. Bugs immediately felt pity for the kid. He said, "Is that why you moved here?"

The young man then said, "No, but I think it might have been the trigger."

Bugs was silent for a moment, and then said, "And let me guess; you came here without finding a home to move into, right?" This was answered by a solemn nod. Bugs then said, "Ok, I'm gonna do you a great big favor, kid. I live in a luxury condo not far from here with my associate, Daffy Duck. We have a spare bedroom, and I want you to have it."

The young man was suprised. Bugs Bunny was offering him a home!?

"Are you sure Daffy won't mind? I may not know him personally but I know for a fact that duck won't take too kindly to this for one reason or another..."

Bugs then said, "He'll get used to ya. Speaking of, I'd better call and tell him." Bugs reached into his fur, which overlapped his hand like a pocket would if you put your hand inside, and pulled out a carrot-shaped cell phone. After dialing a number, someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello, Daffy? Are you there?" Bugs asked smugly.

The voice on the other end of the phone yelled something along the lines of 'You know very well it'sth me you long-eared, overbite-challenged, sthpotlight hog!'

Bugs shrugged off Daffy's words and said, "Daff, I need you to be out in front when I get home. We got a tennant wanting to rent out the spare room."

After another bunch of undecipherable words, Bugs said, "The kid's from the real world; a Human. He needs a place to stay for a while."

**_"WHAAAAAT!?!"_**

Daffy's outburst was clear as day to all those who have heard it (which was the entire diner).

Bugs frowned at the phone and said, "Daffy, the kid needs a place to stay! I'll explain more when we get there. Just be outside waiting for us so you can help carry the kid's things up there!" With that, the rabbit hung up. He turned to the young man and said, "So kid, before we go any further, what's your name?"

"Since I am a character based on the guy who wrote this story, I can't give you my real name."

Bugs nodded, as if saying 'Of course'.

The young man thought about what to call himself now that he lived in Toon Town, and only one thing sprung to mind. On various websites, he always went by the same name: NUTCASE71733. The young man smiled, and said, "How about Nutcase?"

Bugs thought or a moment, and said, "Nutcase? I like it. What about a middle name or last name? Or are you gonna be one of those characters known only by their first name?"

Nutcase thought for moment. Finally, he got an idea that made him start laughing.

Bugs calmed Nutcase down a little and said, "You came up with something?"

Nutcase smirked and said, "You bet! S. Ball!"

"S. Ball?" Bugs asked in a confused tone.

Nutcase then said, "Sure! The 'S' is short for Screw, so the whole name is Nutcase Screw Ball. Get it?"

Bugs began laughing at the obvious pun and said, "Kid, I got a good feeling about you. After we get you moved in, I wanna take you to a place where I'm sure you'll fit in no problem."

Nutcase smiled, happy to see he was probably going to finally make something out of himself. What lay ahead for him?


	3. Moving In

For the sake of enertainment, I actually wrote Daffy's speech impediment into the story, so when he talks the text is like "thisth". I hope no one minds, and hopefully people will get the idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

Later that day, Nutcase and Bugs went to the apartment where Bugs and Daffy lived. Bugs earlier explained on the way to the Toon Town Luxury Condominiums that Bugs Bunny's famed 24 Carrot Mansion is now more or less Bugs's summer home and now lived in the city to be closer to his work. Bugs along with Daffy and all the other Looney Toons characters worked at a special school which taught young Toons the art of slapstick comedy among other entertainment skills. The school was known as ACME Looniversity.

After they arrived at the apartment building, Bugs and Nutcase got out of the moving van and were soon face-to-face with a black, Toon duck with an orange bill and matching feet and legs. To those who for some reason have no idea who this duck is, his name is Daffy Duck; Long-time friend and rival of Bugs Bunny (though he'll never admit to being a friend).

Daffy looked at Bugs and said, "Itsth about time, rabbit!" Daffy said irritibly. Daffy then looked at Nutcase and said, "Stho, thisth isth our new roomate?"

Bugs then said, "That's right Daf. Come on, let's get the kid's stuff to our place.

--------------------

Several long hours after putting all of Nutcase's things in the spare bedroom, Nutcase took the time to look around the living room. There was a shelf nearby that had several trophies all made out to Bugs. Nutcase realized they were awards for his performing excellence. He also noticed a few plaques and medals as well.

On the oter side of the room was a hastily-built shelf (clearly Daffy's work) and sitting on the top shelf was a poorly-constructed attempt at a fake award that had a small message on the stand saying 'In honor of the incredible and unlimited acting talent of Daffy Duck'.

Elsewhere in the room, Nutcase saw photos of Bugs with people in fine suits (likely old friends from the Warner Bros. studios' animation department). There was one photo that featured not only Bugs himself, but every other Looney Toon including Daffy. In the center of the photo was a man whom Nutcase recognized from photos seen on the internet as the legendary Mel Blanc, the famed voice actor who had givin the majority of the Toons their voices.

The kitchen was practically in the same room as the living room and had all the important things needed for a proper kitchen. On the opposit side of where Nutcase's room were two more doors, each wth a sign over each with the words "Bugs" and "Daffy" respectively. They were clearly the rooms of the two Toons.

Bugs snapped Nutcase out of his thoughts and said, "Now that you're aquainted with the place, feel free to make yourself at home." I hope you have a strong stomache. Daff's cooking tonight..."

"Oh sure, and whenever you cook it'sth gourmet dining at itsth finestht! Bugsth can cook carrotsth in over a hundred different waysth and they all come out tasthting the sthame! A truly remarkable chef you are, Bugsth!" Daffy retorted sarcastically.

Nutcase then said, "Why not just order in tonight? I could go for pizza to be honest."

Daffy smiled a little, and said, "That actually sthoundsth good to me."

Bugs then said, "You two can do what you want. I'll just make roast carrot and some carrot juice."

---------------------

After dnner, Nutcase brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. Bugs came into his room and said, "Tomarrow I want you to come with me and Daffy to ACME Looniversity. I think perhaps going to school there might help you fit in a lot more here in Toon Town."

Nutcase then said, "I dunno... I wasn't born a Toon, Bugs. I don't think I can handle learning those lessons."

Bugs smiled and said, "Don't worry, kid. Normal humans can pull off limited Toon abilities when they come into this world from Earth. You should be ok when it comes to the basic stuff. But to master the more advanced lessons will require special help, and I know exactly how I can help there. Every day after school, I'll teach ya how to do magic."

Nutcase was suprised when he heard Bugs say those words. "Magic?" Nutcase repeated, not sure if he had heard Bugs correcly. "You're teaching me how to do magic? How can you do that!? I don't recall you ever having done magic."

Bugs then said, "I've been in a few cartoons where I had to use magic to get by. Have you seen the cartoon where I ran into that vampire, Count count?"

Nutcase then said, "Yeah, I saw that cartoon when I watched that Looney Toons compilation movie, Daffy Duck's Quackbusters."

Bugs nodded, then said, "Good enough, I suppose. Anyway, even though humans can pull off some Toon stunts when exposed to the enviornment of this world, they are unable to do it as often as the likes of me or Daffy because they weren't born as Toons. We Toons are able to do what we do due to a vast reserve of magic power. The mgic we use is called Ydemoc. It's quite appropriate since it's Comedy spelled backwards."

"Not very subtle, is it?" Asked Nutcase, curious as to who named the skill.

Bugs then said, "I know what you mean. The guy who came up with the idea clearly lacked imagination. Anyway, the Ydemoc reserves in Toons are near infinate so we can keep pulling impossible stunts over and over again in short periods of time. But humans have a very small Ydemoc count. Those with a relatively high count are either stand-up comics or actors who oten take comedic roles in TV and movies."

"How is the Ydemoc scale measured?" Asked Nutcase, curious about how Ydemoc worked. Bugs then said, "Well, the scientific measurement is on a scale from one to a hundred. How fast the Ydemoc scale drains varies on each individual. In my case, it drains very, very slowly. I can pull of stunts for an entire week before I start running low. In the cas of most humans, the scale is a mere ten most of the time, and it drains very quickly. In fact, the time spent draining is near nonexistant. In the case of comedians, they have a slightly higher Ydemoc count at a scale of twentey-three to twentey-five and it drains to empty over a course of two hours. To recharge Ydemoc requires either the tried and true method of energy recovery known as rest, or drinking magic-repleneshing potions."

Nutcase let all the info soak in, and said, "That's really fascinating. I can't wait to see what I can hopefully learn when I enroll at ACME Loo."

Bugs smiled, then said, "Well, good night, kid. See ya in the morning."

With that, Bugs left for his room to get ready for tomarrow.

To be continued...

* * *

As you can see, I made up a name for the kind of magic the skills Toons can perform. Tell me your honest opinion about the Ydemoc magic, because I feel I didn't do a good job at explaining how it works somehow. Just no flames, because that's not being honest, that's childish and petty.


	4. New Friends and a New Enemy

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I got lazy over the last couple weeks, and I apologize.

In this chapter, Nutcase begins to enroll at the famous ACME Looniversity of Tiny Toon Adventures fame. If you don't know what either of those things are, get out and buy the Tiny Toon Adventures Season one DVD.

Also in this chapter Nutcase meets the main cast of the show, plus extras, and the infamous Montana Max. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends and a New Enemy

The following morning, Bugs and Daffy took Nutcase to ACME Looniversity. It looked almost like a castle with statues of Bugs and Daffy near the front gate, a huge WB Shield on the clock tower, and a tunnel made of red-colored concret rings leading to the door. Nutcase was now in Bugs's office. Bugs was both the head instructor and the school's principal. He handed Nutcase the enrollment forms, and said, "I have to go teach a class, but make yourself at home doc. I'll check on ya in an hour to see how you're doing."

After Bugs left, Nutcase got to workon the nrollment forms. After an hour, Bugs checked back and said the young man was allowed to take a break and have a walk around the school if he wished to get some fresh air. Taking the advice into mind, Nutcase set down the pen and the papers and left the office.

Nutcase wandered the halls, and saw many new faces. Some were confused to see a human walking the halls, even though some of the Toons were almost human themselves.

As Nutcase continued on his walk, he bumped into someone, knocking them down on the ground.

"Hey, watch it you clumsy dweeb!!!" Shouted an obnoxious-sounding young man. Getting up, he met face to face with a young man with reddish-brown hair, piercing eyes, and a serious overbite problem. The young man also seemed to be wearing fine clothes, implying he was rich.

The young man glared at Nutcase and said, "And what do you think you're doing her eanyway?! This is no school for humans!"

The young man, while he looked human was in fact a Toon himself. The giveaway was the fact he had only four fingers instead of five.

Nutcase then said to the young man, "Sorry man, didn't mean to bump into ya. I'm new in town, see, and I-"

"I don't give a crap about your life story, varmint!" Interupted the rude child. "Now get outta my face before I sue you for assault!!!" The young man threatened as Nutcase reeled back as if he was hit with a punch to the face.

Nutcase narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh yeah? How do you expect to sue someone over the fact it was an accident?!"

Smiling wickedly, the young man said, "I have ways…" The young man pulled out a wad of cash to emphasize his point.

Before an argument could erupt, another Toon, a blue rabbit wearing a red turtleneck sweater ran in, forcing the two apart with all his strength.

The rabbit then said to the evil-looking boy, "Take a hike Monty, the kid said he didn't mean any harm!"

The boy, now known to Nutcase as Monty, said, "Alright fine, but don't bump into me again or else I'll have my lawers run you outta town!" With that the rich brat stormed off.

The Toon rabbit turned to Nutcase and said, "Sorry about that, Monty's got a medical condition. He's been diagnosed with Jackass Syndrom. He's a terminal patient, so there's no hope for him. Anyway, I don't believe we've met. I'm Buster Bunny. Who'er you?"

Nutcase smiled and said, "The name's Nutcase. I can't say my real name since this fanfic is printed on an internet website."

Buster nodded, and said, "Well, nice to meet ya. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? We don't often get humans here at this school. And none of them are your age. They're often older, and work for Warner Bros. studios, or whatever other animation department they represent."

"Bugs actually invited me. I moved to town yesterday and I've been trying to find a home and a job, but couldn't find anything my first day. Bugs took me in and I'm living with him and Daffy for the time being. Bugs wanted me to enroll here so I could fit in better."

Buster smiled, and said, "Awesome! That's great to hear! Anyway, I was just on my way to lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sure,, I was getting a bit hungry." Replied Nutcase as he and the Toon rabbit began heading down the hall.

Eventually they came to the cafeteria, where many other young Toons were gathered along with a few teachers. Buster turned to Nutcase and said, "Go ahead and find a place to sit. I'll get you a tray."

Nutcase sat down at an empty table, and a few minutes later, Buster came walking up with two trays. One tray was his own, and was holding it in his hands while the other was being held by his long ears. Buster carefully handed Nutcase his lunch and sat down. Buster picked up his carrot burger and said, "I don't know what you like exactly so I got you a bit of everything."

"Fine by me, I'm starved." Nutcase said as he began eating.

Soon, several other Toon children came and sat down at Buter and Nutcase's table. One was a female rabbit with pink fur that wore a yellow blouse and a purple skirt. The rabbit also wore purple bows on the ends of her ears. Another was a pig that wore blue overalls, and another was a green duck wearing a white tank top shirt.

Other Toons that came up were a lavander-colored tasmanian devil with missmatched eyes that wore a yellow propeller beanie hat.

One was a blueish-gray coyote with a large red nose that wore red sneakers. Next to him was a road runner with an orange body and red feathers on it's head and wings. The bird's beak was curved to make a perpetual smile.

And finally there was a purple female skunk who was thankfully in control of her natural skunk defense smell.

The pink rabbit turned to Buster and said, "Who's the new guy?"

Buster then said, "Guys, this is Nutcase. He's gonna be a new student here. Bugs Bunny himself wanted him to enroll here."

The pig looked surprised and said, "Hey, that's pretty cool! We never had a true human attend the school before!"

Buster turned to Nutcase and said, "I'd better introduce you to the gang. Not everyone's here, but you'll meet the others eventually. The rabbit next to me is my friend Babs Bunny."

"No relation." The two rabbits said at the same time.

The green duck turned his attention to Nutcase and said, "I'm Plucky Duck, the most popular kid on campusth."

"Guess who he takes after." Buster said in a smug tone.

Nutcase chuckled, noticing the apparent similarities between Plucky and Daffy.

"Let me guess," Nutcase asked, "Is he also suffering from Dementia, Greeditus, and Absorbitus Selfectomy?"

All the Toons minus Plucky laughed at Nutcase's wiscrack. Buster then said, "You know what, you're gonna fit in great! Even if you can't do Toon stunts like Bugs hopes you will, your wisecracks will be enough to help you get by!"

Plucky glowered at the apparent lack of respect he was getting "Oh sthure, hesth a regular Ghalager thisth guy!" He said sarcastically.

Buster turned to Nutcase and said, "Anyway, we'll be helping you adjust to life around here kid. You may be living with Bugs, but his help alone wont help you get anywhere. You'll need us to get you to be noticed and respected by the othr students since you're the first human to have even considered enrolling here. Some of the other kids here may not be so accepting. Like Max, earlier."

"You ran into Montana Max earlier?!" Babs said, aghast. "I feel sorry for you, first day here and already making enemies. Fortunately Max is a pushover so he wont be much trouble. Even normal humans can handle him."

"And don't buy his threats about him sueing you either, he's never sued anybody over anything." Hamton said as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

Nutcase then said, "Well, that makes me feel a little better. Thanks."

The blue coyote, Calamity held up a sign that read, **"You look a lot older than us. Do you mind explaining that?"**

"Well, I recently finished high school. I'm treating my time here as my college years." Nutcase said as he began eating.

"Ah, so this is Clown College for you then?" Babs said, not caring that she had used a real bad pun.

Nutcase smiled a bit and said, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

The group continued eating, as they talked about this, that, and the other. Eventually the kids had to get back to class. Nutcase went to Bugs' office to finish the enrollment forms. After finishing, he handed them to the gray rabbit and said, "I made a good impression with the other students at lunch. I think I'm really gonna like it here."

Bugs smiled as he packed his breifcase and prepared to lock up the office for the night. He said, "That's great! Hadn't eve started and you're already making friends. You'll do just fine out there."

With that, the two met with Daffy and left for home.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok, another chapter done. Sorry if it seems boring now, but that's because I'm building up for the story ahead. Things will get exciting before long.

Next chapter, Buster and his friends take Nutcase to help get appropriate gear for his future at ACME Looniversity, and as expected the girls go looney when they hear the word "mall".


End file.
